The 4 Doctors & the Counter-Companion Conspiracy
by Romantic Twist
Summary: The Master and the Monk team up to strike at the various regenerative personas of the Doctor through his companions. Meanwhile, Susan Forman, one of the few companions not affected, goes on to have new adventures, and a new life. (Since posting this, I watched Vicki's origin "The Rescue" and realised she came from the future too. And one reviewer has also picked up on my blooper).
1. The Unknown Student

The first Doctor, Ian and Barbara had left the earth of the year 2150, with the Doctor's granddaughter Susan Forman stranded there by the Doctor. (See Dalek Invasion of Earth final episode). Ageing and unable to pilot the TARDIS with any reliable accuracy, the Doctor had still been unable to return Ian and Barbara to their correct time and place in earth's history, namely the mid 1960s.

However, he did manage to make a pleasant stopover at a Swiss hotel in the 1920s.

"It could be the closest we'll get to our time and place," said Ian quietly to Barbara, while the Doctor wandered off to explore the hillside, "If we get back in that TARDIS, we could end up on any planet, even killed in a war with some new alien beings we encounter."

"But would we be content to live forty years before our time?" asked Barbara, "We'll both be born in a few years' time."

"Sure, in England," said Ian, "If we stayed here, we'd live out the rest of our lives while our younger selves never met us. It shouldn't cause any trouble in modern history."

"Why settle for that?" said a voice.

The two time travelling companions of the Doctor turned around to see the face of the man who had apparently overheard their conversation. He appeared to be middle aged, had a short beard and slightly foreign eyes, perhaps Spanish.

"What do you know about this? Who are you?" asked Ian, wondering how a 1920s Spaniard could possibly have understood the content of his eavesdropping efforts.

"I am a Timelord, like the Doctor, only not nearly so irresponsible. The Doctor fled our home planet Gallifrey with one of its TARDIS machines, and took his own Granddaughter with him on a glorified joyride which led to his first encounter with you. I've been monitoring his failure to return you to your proper time and place, and I have a friend staying here with me, who should be able to get you back to Coal Hill School, London, 1964, in a TARDIS of his own."

The stranger introduced another man, who had been standing nearby. While having their earlier conversation, Ian and Barbara had paid little attention to him. Unlike the first stranger, the other was clean shaven and dressed in the outfit of a religious man from some bygone era.

"In fact," said the second man, "It's my job to get you back to your correct time and place. We can't have the Doctor shifting people out of their own time periods to jaunt around the universe in a London police box now, can we?"

"Oh Ian, this could be our big chance," said Barbara.

"I have a trip of my own to make," said the first stranger, "My friend will lead you to his TARDIS and take you back to 1964, London."

Ian and Barbara went with the second stranger, and entered another TARDIS. On the outside, it looked like a cabinet of some sort, even smaller than the Doctor's police box TARDIS. However, like the Doctor's, it was much larger on the inside than on the outside, and had a similar appearance of walls with Roundals and a console in the center of the control room.

It seemed like they had been travelling a very short time, before the clean shaven gentleman opened the view screen and showed them a breathtaking sight.

"It's the Coal Hill playground!" said Barbara.

"Just after dawn," said the stranger, "You can get reacquainted with your classrooms and tell your headmaster you were on a long sabbatical forced on you by a peculiar old man."

"Thank you. Words escape me," said Ian.

"Don't mention it. If you'll step out, I'll be off," said the stranger.

Ian and Barbara got out of the TARDIS and left.

They waited for other staff to arrive and then asked the headmaster if they could see him in his office, and soon after did so.

"I know it's hard to explain an absence of over a year," said Ian, "But-"

"Absence. What on earth do you mean?" asked the headmaster.

"Well, ever since we disappeared with Susan Forman," said Ian, suddenly wondering how he'd explain her failure to return too.

"Who's Susan Forman?" asked the headmaster.

"One of our teenage girl students from last year," said Barbara, "It's difficult to explain what happened to her."

"We've never had a Susan Forman in this school," said the headmaster, "And as for this absence you mention, I don't know if you're joking or coming down with some illness, but I've really got work to do. Are you going to be up for your regular teaching duties today, or not?"

"You mean you haven't hired replacement teachers for us?" asked Ian.

"Not unless you're resigning now," said the headmaster, "Now get to work, will you. This is getting tiresome."

"Come on Barbara," said Ian, "We'd better do that."

Outside in the corridor, they tried to make sense of the situation.

"If we've been gone for over a year, how can the headmaster and the students not have missed us?" asked Barbara.

"Maybe the other Timelord took us to 1963, only a day after we left," said Ian, as they reached Barbara's classroom, "Although that still doesn't explain why the headmaster doesn't remember Susan."

"What's this book on my desk?" asked Barbara, "I never had a title like this: Mastering Militarism."

She thumbed through it and scanned a few pages with her eyes.

"What is it?" asked Ian, noting the shock on her face.

"It makes no sense. This text book, if that's what it is, is the most warped version of history and politics I've ever seen."


	2. Two from the Future

Back in 1920s Switzerland, the two Timelord strangers conferred with each other in a secluded spot.

"My dear Monk, we've succeeded in stage one," said the Master.

"And you're sure their counterparts will fool the Doctor until they get the chance to betray him," said the Monk.

These two were both rogue Timelords, not just free spirited travellers like the Doctor and Susan, but complete renegades, wreaking mayhem and havoc throughout the time stream whenever they could, and both constantly foiled by the Doctor.

"They can't fail," said the Master.

"But nobody can be hypnotized to do something contrary to their natural instincts," said the Monk.

"That's why we needed their dopplegangers, who've never met the Doctor," said the Master, "That's why I needed you, to use your TARDIS to travel to a parallel universe and take this earth's Ian and Barbara there at the exact time that I brought that earth's Ian and Barbara back here. I've hypnotized both of them into building the Doctor's trust in them, not arguing with him and pretending to have known him for over a year. When they get a chance, they'll either strand him without his TARDIS or even leave him to his death."

"But how did you find out about that parallel earth, or even about the Doctor's earlier companions?" asked the Monk.

"While sneaking back to Gallifrey, I studied their time monitoring technology enough to make a portable version powered by my TARDIS. It's not built to last like the one the Timelords power from the energy resources of the planet Gallifrey itself. Mine will burn itself out soon, but not before we've finished our mission. We can use it to track the movements of the first three doctor, snatch their companions when they're not looking, on the pretext of returning them home, and then you take them to parallel earth, while I bring back their doubles."

"And their doubles won't feel the same loving loyalty to the Doctor?" asked the Monk.

"Of course not. I started tracking the movements of the third doctor (one of the two you haven't met yet), by using the makeshift time scope to monitor him at a point just before his first meeting with me. He had accidentally modified his TARDIS console to take only the console and himself to a parallel earth in 1970. That world was about to be destroyed by an out of control drilling experiment. It was a cold militaristic world, where people were taught differently and developed different personalities. I can imagine that this world's Ian and Barbara are slowly discovering that and trying to make sense of it even now. It was child's play for me to replicate the Doctor's accident and build parallel universe modifications into my whole TARDIS, not just the console. Not that I'll need them, once that parallel earth becomes a mass of molten lava and charred remains," said the Master.

"Or at least even in that world's 1964," said the Monk.

"Exactly. Such minds will easily be subject to falling under my dominance and betraying the Doctor in all three of his lives. But we must get on with it, before we burn the device out. Our next target is Vicky, the next person the Doctor met."

So the Monk and the Master progressively replaced Vicky, Dodo, Polly, Ben, Jamie McCrimmon, Victoria Waterfield and Liz Shaw with their parallel counterparts. So effective was the Master's hypnotism, that even the parallel Liz Shaw would not remember this encounter, when she met the third Doctor on her own world later in 1970, just before its destruction. Although the Master had met Jo Grant, he could not use the same tricks with her, as she would recognize him and be fully briefed by the Doctor and UNIT about his evil nature.

The Monk and the Master also lured Steven Taylor and Zoe Herriot into the Master's TARDIS. The Master removed two Roundals from a wall and chained them both to the wall. Then the Monk injected them with a deadly poison.

"But you've told us your plans," said Steven, "Why do you need to kill us? Couldn't you just have replaced us with our doubles too?"

"No," said the Master, "You don't have doubles. They don't exist. You Steven Taylor were born in the 24th Century, long after that parallel earth was destroyed. You Zoe Herriot were also born in the future, relative to earth 1970s anyway. I can't have Steven getting in the way of my parallel Vicky's or Dodo's attempts to take down the first Doctor, nor Zoe's keen mind devising a way to stop Jamie from dealing with the second Doctor. So you must both die. I'd have used my muscle tissue compression gun, but a slower more painful death seems more suitable for any close friend of my hated enemy the Doctor, any of him. I'll be back to remove your corpses later, but for now, the Monk and I have plans for conquest to make in his TARDIS."

The Master and the Monk left Steven and Zoe in the Master's TARDIS.


	3. The Medicine Man

"So this is it," said Steven, "What did he mean by the third doctor?"

"It's as Jamie once explained something he'd learned from Ben and Polly," said Zoe, "They were two of your doctor's companions, sometime after you left him. They said that, shortly before they met Jamie, your doctor got so old that his body wore down. Instead of dying of old age, it regenerated into another doctor, younger, with black hair, a different face, a different voice, and even a different personality, yet with all the memories of his earlier self. He must have done it again by the time the Master fought him."

"But if those two evil Timelords keep this up, they'll unravel history. The Doctor has travelled to many times and places, affected many lives. So have we. If only we could stop this drug from taking its lethal effect, and get free to help the Doctor."

"We can," said Zoe, "Just press this button on the side of my watch, and then slowly turn that little dial. It will give us magnetic control of the locks on the chains, and they'll unlock. Don't they have those in your century?"

"They don't have chains in my century," said Steven.

In minutes they were both free.

"We've got to get out of here and help the Doctor," said Steven.

"We've got to stay in here and help the Doctor," said Zoe, "And we'll need another Doctor to do it, one that the Master hasn't met yet. He had no interest in any Doctor after his own time of encountering him. So he only interfered with the companions of the first three: yours, mine, and the doctor after that. Why can't I use this time scope to find the fourth one?"

"Assuming there is one," said Steven, "Can you operate that device?"

"Of course. I'm very intelligent," said Zoe, with a smile.

On earth in 1977, Leela and the fourth Doctor had just dealt with the Fendahl, and were now sitting in the TARDIS control room while the Doctor made repairs on K-9, who had developed a fault just after they had left Professor Marius. (See "Invisible Enemy" and "Image of the Fendahl."

"Doctor, that noise! Why is the TARDIS starting to move?" asked Leela.

"It's not," said the Doctor, "Does it feel like we're moving?"

"It never FEELS like it," said Leela.

"And it doesn't now. We're not moving," said the Doctor.

Leela felt exasperated by his eccentricity.

"But we are hearing a TARDIS sound," said Leela.

"That's true," said the Doctor, "It seems to be coming from outside."

"Affirmative, Master! Noise is external to this TARDIS," said K-9.

"K-9! Your voice is working again!" said Leela.

"Well of course it's working. I've just been fixing him," said the Doctor.

They opened the doors and saw that another TARDIS had materialized on the grass outside.

"Why that looks like one of the shapes the Master's TARDIS took on when my last self tangled with him," said the Doctor."

"Why doesn't yours change shape?" asked Leela.

"Its chameleon circuit was due for repair at the time I took it out for its first trip with me," said the Doctor.

"If you can fix K-9, why can't you fix your own machine?" asked Leela.

"Maybe I will one day," said the Doctor, "It would take a trip to Logopolis to get the right calculations to recalibrate the chameleon circuit, and the chances of having an interesting adventure on Logopolis are very limited. So I prefer to go elsewhere. Don't you like a blue police box?"

"I don't know. I've never seen one before I joined you," said Leela.

"Well the Master has, and he's the most dangerous enemy I've faced. I fought him just before I met you," said the Doctor, "Be ready with that knife of yours, but no Janus thorns, remember."

"If he is a danger to you, I may still have to kill him with my knife," said Leela.

"I'd rather you threw it at the hand holding his muscle tissue compression gun," said the Doctor, "That would make him drop his deadliest weapon."

The Master's TARDIS opened, and out came a man and a girl.

"Steven and Zoe!" said the Doctor, "How did you two come to be in the Master's TARDIS? How did you come to meet at all?"

"Soon you won't remember your other companions the way you do now," said Steven, "The Master and the Monk have…"

And Steven and Zoe went on to detail the whole plot.

"Well the first thing we need to do is stop the Master and the Monk," said Leela, "I wish you'd let me poison them with Janus thorns."

"That's the Monk's way, and the Master's, not mine," said the Doctor, "The first thing we need to do is neutralize the poison in Steven's and Zoe's bodies. I'll need the help of the one medical man who's travelled the universe with me, learning many of its medical secrets along the way. Into my TARDIS, everyone. We'll come back for the Master's TARDIS later."

That would never happen, because the Monk and the Master had learned of Zoe's and Steven's escape, and the Master would now spend weeks building a temporary time scope into the Monk's TARDIS in order to track down and recover his own. They would be of no further trouble to the Doctors.

The fourth Doctor, Steven, Zoe and Leela travelled only in space, not in time, to UNIT headquarters, where Warrant Officer Benton was in temporary command. Mike Yates had been removed from UNIT in disgrace after the Dinosaur Invasion, and Brigadier Alexander Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart was facing a crisis of his own that would not be resolved until 1983 (see "Mawdryn Undead").

"Doctor! It's good to see you. We've got a bit of a problem with the Brig-"

"I don't have time for Lethbridge-Stewart's lastest case now," said the Doctor, "I've got a bit of a problem with a deadly virus. It's been injected into my two friends here, and unless you neutralize the poison with an antidote, they've got less than a week to live."

"It's so hard to believe that my doctor will turn into this," said Steven.

"And mine," said Zoe, "But at least HE remembers US."


	4. Talking to Himselves

Having become something of an expert in alien medicine, Harry Sullivan soon cured both Steven and Zoe of their deadly virus, and offered to join them in solving the rest of the Doctor's problems.

"Thank you Harry. I'll need all the help I can get. Harry, do you remember the time we were crawling through the planet Voga with Cyberman bombs strapped to our backs?" said the Doctor.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Do you remember what I said, when you tried to unstrap mine?" asked the Doctor.

"'Harry Sullivan is an imbecile'," said Harry.

"Well I think I might have been mistaken," said the Doctor, "Of course everyone's an imbecile compared to me. I really should make allowances. Don't you think I should make allowances?"

"If you say so, Doctor," said Harry.

"To the TARDIS, then," said the Doctor.

"Shall we start with Ian and Barbara?" said Steven, "I met them just before they left the Doctor, although we'll be dealing with their earlier selves by at least a few months. They were the first two to be replaced."

"No. I'll need the help of my third self to coordinate a two TARDIS effort to return the dopplegangers to the parallel earth just as the other one of us brings my real companions back," said the Doctor, "Or at least it will be two time period's versions of the same TARDIS. We should swap the Liz Shaws back first. The parallel Liz is, from her perspective, soon to have her first real time encounter with my third self."

The fourth Doctor's TARDIS materialized in the Doctor's laboratory in UNIT, where the third Doctor was silently celebrating the fact that he no longer needed to try to override the Timelords' restrictions on his dematerialization circuit. They all stepped out.

"Zoe, Steven, and two other men," said the Doctor, "Oh, it's you!"

Timelords could always recognize their past and future selves. It was an inate gift that ironically was never meant to be used, as many Timelords believed that it was not wise for them to meet their other selves.

"Is that all you can say?" asked the fourth Doctor, "I did come here to save you from the Master's plot."

"And in so doing, save yourself by defaulting result," said the third Doctor, "I can't say much for your fashion sense."

"Well yours would stand out like a sore thumb, and you have to admit I didn't like your nose, even when it was MY nose," said the fourth Doctor."

"I doubt I'd like your barber, but it's a good thing that Jo and UNIT aren't here to see this."

"Doctor, the Brigadier was wondering if you needed any extra equipment. He sent me to check on you," said Mike Yates entering the room.

This was the Mike Yates who was still UNIT Captain, who hadn't yet betrayed the Doctor in his fanatical ecological obsessions of the last year of the third Doctor's time with UNIT. He would be discharged from UNIT before the Doctor's return trip to the Planet of the Spiders, and would hence never witness the third Doctor's regeneration into the fourth. So it would not confuse the timeline for him to meet the fourth Doctor now.

"As a matter of fact I do need you, but not for equipment," said the third Doctor, "Listen Mike, the fewer people we tell about this the better, but your military skills may come in handy. Would you like to take a trip in the TARDIS?"

"You've got it working, Doctor?" asked Mike.

"Yes, they forgave me and sent a new dematerialization circuit, and this…," said the third Doctor, pointing to the fourth, "is my fourth self. You've recently met my first and second selves when Omega kidnapped a lot of us. Number Four will take us into my personal past to rescue some friends of mine."

"Alright, count me in," said Mike, "I'll just square it with the Brigadier."

"No need for that, Captain Yates," said the fourth Doctor, "I'll have you back here a few seconds from now, no matter how long we take in time and space."

The third and fourth Doctors, and their unique anachronism of a team of companions boarded the TARDISes and took off. Mike went with the third doctor, while the others went with the fourth. The Fourth Doctor's own memory had already partially realigned enough to track the points where the false companions had been inserted into history, based on the details provided by Steven and Zoe from the Master's confessions. He didn't need a time scope of his own. The third Doctor stayed in his TARDIS, to avoid meeting his slightly younger self in 1970. Yates ordered Liz into the fourth Doctor's TARDIS to be taken to the parallel world, while the third Doctor, having retained his knowledge of parallel universe TARDIS travel from the accident (see Infero), collected his own earth's Liz Shaw and brought her back. The Fourth Doctor used a Timelord memory wiping technique to wipe the parallel Liz's memory of recent events, so that she would not corrupt the timeline soon after, when she met the 1970 third doctor for the first time.

Working in reverse order, they then restored Zoe to her correct time and place, while Leela used her fighting skills to subdue the hypnotized parallel Jamie, and then the third and fourth Doctors swapped them back, and explained to the second Doctor what had been going on.

"Oh my giddy aunt!" said the second Doctor, "Do you mean to say that Zoe's absence had something to do with that parallel Jamie?"

"Giddy aunt? Did I really used to say that?" asked the fourth Doctor, "As I recall, she was actually quite steady on her feet."

"It's just an expression," said the third Doctor.

"Then why not use an accurate one?" said the fourth Doctor, "Why not say: 'Oh my steady aunt'!"

"He's impossible," said the third Doctor.

"Meeting you the first time was impossible enough for me," said the second Doctor, walking over to the fourth, "My, oh my, we've really put on height, haven't we? And possibly a little weight too. It's what comes of not getting enough exercise. Haven't you had enough corridors to run down, since you were me, or since you were him?"

He pointed to the third Doctor.

"Maybe I should exercise more. I'll have to go back to playing the flute. Leela's been doing my fighting for me, since I met her and stopped using the Venusian martial arts that Number Three loved so much. Sarah needed so much protecting. You'll meet her in a year, Number Three," said the fourth Doctor.

"I don't want to know," said the third Doctor.

"Well as fascinating and confusing as all this is; don't you think we should be doing something about the other companions the Monk and the Master made off with?" asked Steven Taylor.

"Indeed we should," said the second Doctor, "Do you mind if we start with Victoria? My slightly younger self is still at risk from her double's interference, you know."

Soon three versions of the Doctor's TARDIS were converging on the time and place where they would intercept the parallel Victoria Waterfield. They took her back to her ancient home on the parallel earth's past, and restored the regular Victoria to the second Doctor's slightly younger self, without his more recent self making an appearance in front of his erstwhile counterpart.

Then they did the same for Polly and Ben, making sure the first Doctor didn't see them. Then Dodo, then Vicky, and then they dropped Steven off.

The second to fourth Doctors then collected the parallel Ian and Barbara and swapped them with their counterparts. With all of the companions now back in their respective times and places, the second to fourth Doctors met with the first to debrief the entire affair.


	5. The Orphan and the Timelady

"I've met the Dandy and Clown before," said the first Doctor, "But you're a different matter again."

"I beg your pardon," said the fourth Doctor, "There are a great many benefits to being me as I am now."

"Name one," said the first Doctor."

"Jelly babies. Would you like a jelly baby?" asked the fourth.

"No thank you. I've had one visit to the dentist in the old west as it is," said the first doctor. (See "The Gunfighters.").

"Don't mind if I do," said the second Doctor, "Even if it does explain how I acquired your extra weight."

"Oh we're not going to start that again, are we?" asked the third.

"Will you two be quiet and leave my portion of the timeline to me!" snapped the first Doctor.

"Was I really that irascible?" asked the second.

"Now at last I see why you don't make a lot of sense sometimes," said Leela.

"Sense!" said the fourth, "What's the point of making sense. Making sense is for cabinet ministers, and look how many of them were secretly in league with the foes Number Three and I fought so often."

"He does have a point there," said the third, remembering the number of times that UNIT's efforts to resolve a case effectively had been stonewalled by criminal high ranking politicians who used their authority to override the Brigadier.

"Hang on, and let ME get a word in!" said Ian Chesterton, "Are you lot trying to tell us that we were taken to another earth, in another dimension, and then rescued by a future version of the Doctor who talks like a rank nut and eats children's lollies?"

"That's about the size of it," said the second Doctor.

"But how can a nut eat lollies?" asked the fourth, "Haven't you ever had rocky road? It's made from nuts and chocolate and lollies."

"He doesn't want to know," said the first, "Now get out, will you?"

"Thanks for the rescues, by the way," said the second.

"As Number Three pointed out, before we caught up with you, I needed to be each of you for some time to come, in order to be me now," said the fourth, "Bye bye."

The fourth Doctor took Harry back to 1977 and Mike Yates back to 1973.

The third and second doctors resumed their regular timelines too, and things were right in the universe.

The Master and the Monk had not kidnapped Susan Forman, but had begun their plot at a point after Ian and Barbara had seen the unwilling departure of Susan from their group. Susan was the Doctor's granddaughter from his life on Gallifrey. She would have been a greater threat than Steven and Zoe to their plans.

Susan lived out her life from 2150 to 2205, married to David until his death. After that, she spent several more years building a TARDIS of her own. There was no further reason to be confined to David's time and place. They had chosen not to have children in a world that had been ravaged by time and the Dalek invasion. So she was now a widowed Timelady with no family. She had long since stopped resenting her grandfather's decision, and wondered what had become of him. She decided to find out, from a distance, unobserved.

So she wandered time and space, particularly earth, knowing his fondness for it, to see if she could cross paths with him. Having met Ian and Barbara in 1963, she reasoned that the late 1960s and 1970s might make for some of the Doctor's adventures on earth. So she passively managed to observe the Doctor's and UNIT's encounters with the Zygons and the Androids, and then saw him drop Sarah Jane Smith off before his return to Gallifrey to answer The Call.

"He's met new friends and will again," she thought, still processing the effect of regeneration in her thoughts, coming to terms with the fact that she had an elderly looking body while he was now a younger man than her. She travelled a little further ahead in time to 1978, and visited a place where she did not expect to run into the Doctor again: Sydney, Australia. She began walking through a forest on the upper North Shore of Sydney, until she suddenly felt unable to walk any further. She sat down and began to cough and wheeze. Her old body was breaking down.

"Are you alright, lady?" asked a boy who was almost 10 years old.

"Just … tired, and ready to become a new person," she said, "Please, help me to that log, so I can sit comfortably."

The boy supported her as best he could and walked her over to the log. They sat down.

"Thank you. I'm Susan."

"I'm Brent."

"You must live around here, I suppose."

"I'm from the orphanage at the edge of the forest. I don't have anywhere of my own to live yet."

"Oh…. It's happening," said Susan.

"You're starting to glow yellow," said Brent.

"I'm regenerating. Don't be shocked. In a moment, you'll see a whole new me."

Before the startled eyes of Brent, Susan's face seemed to go white and featureless, as the yellow glow enveloped it, altered it, and then went away. Brent found himself looking at a young girl about 18 years old, with completely different facial features to the Susan he'd just met, not just far more youthful, but totally different.

"What just happened to Susan? Who are you?" asked Brent.

"I AM Susan. I've regenerated. When a Timelady gets old, her body regenerates. I'm over 80 years old, but now I have a new body only 18. Now that I'm all fixed up, would you like me to provide that place to live you were looking for? I have a home that can take you anywhere in time and space."

"In time? Can you really do that?"

"I'll show you."

Susan led him to her TARDIS and took him 39 years into the future and showed him how the world had changed. Brent was fascinated, and became her time travelling assistant. She taught him scientific knowledge that would have been unknown on earth. By the time he was nearly 15, he could pilot the TARDIS and knew more than most of the Doctor's companions had ever learned in their entire stays with him.

As trouble seemed to follow the Doctor through time and space, peace followed Susan and Brent. They enjoyed touring all of time and space together without mishap, without trouble, and most of all without death.


End file.
